Futo
The Karin Futo is a compact two-door vehicle in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Description Design The Futo is based on the 1984-1987 AE86 Toyota Corolla Levin GT-Apex Coupe. The badging on the side ("N/A Inline 20v RWD", subtitled with "Quad Throttle Body", "High Performance Injection", and "Limited Slip Differential") indicates that it is equipped with a 20-valve engine, akin to Toyota's 4A-GE 1.6L Black or Silvertop engine (this engine did not actually appear until 1991; however, it was a popular modification for the AE86), and is configured with a rear wheel drive with a limited slip differential (possibly contributing to the car's excellent handling). It is much more powerful than the normal 16 valve 4A-GE equipped in the AE86 during it's production. The car is very well detailed, from the interior to the individual throttle bodies and the RS Watanabe F8 wheel option (likely in reference to the popular Watanabe RS wheels for the AE86 Corolla). It even has a different tread design for its tires, ones that well suit asphalt racing and drifting. These tires are found on much higher end cars such as the Sentinel XS and the Super GT. The interior door panels have "FUTO" repeatedly in a pattern on the fabric. And the engine has FUTO written on it too. Performance The Futo is powered by what appears to be a 1.6L high revving I4, paired with a five-speed gearbox in a rear-wheel drive configuration. Acceleration is above average getting to 60mph in 6.8sec, and its top speed of 268 km/h (167mph) is staggeringly quick. The chassis is firm and taut, giving the Futo stability at high speeds, and the ability to be thrown around for a bit of flair. Its suspension is firm but not too firm, keeping the Futo flat in banked corners and stable in the S-curves, while still giving a firm, yet enjoyable ride. Braking is above average, and front-wheel lock-up is not a big issue compared to other vehicles; however, ABS is not available and so a little finesse will be needed with the brake to stop lockup and therefor, understeer. Due to no ABS braking can be extremely dangerous in the rain. The Futo handles well off-road and can reach about 75% of its top speed on dirt roads and beaches, and grip is impressive even with rear wheel drive, while others of the same drive may fishtail easily. Crash deformation is above average, though build quality is sub-par, often leaving the Futo disabled after just a few accidents. And weapon durability and engine durability aren't any better. All in all the Futo is great fun to drive, and makes an excellent escape or pursuit vehicle in missions. It is also an ideal car to drift since it is a light weight, front engine rear wheel drive car and is a very easy car to be put into one. The only possible disadvantages during a pursuit or escape is that the vehicle is small, lacking the power to move other vehicles, and only has two doors, rather than four. Specifications Weight:1400kg Buoyancy 85% (how much of the vehicle is emerged in water, which equals to how much time you have to get out and how deep is safe to drive in before risking the car floating and therefore, lost). Max Steering angle (the higher the better) is 35 degrees. Stat Value is 14000 (when blown up, this is how many points are awarded in the Total Property Destroyed. It can be the numbers Rockstar has made to be it's real sale value). Variants Futo GT . (Rear quarter view).]] A modified variant of the Futo is driven by the Albanian Mob, and, as a result, can be commonly found in Little Bay. The GT can also be found in areas of Bohan. The so-called "GT" variant (referred as such from the "GT" badge on the front grill) features a small body kit, a rear boot lip spoiler, a carbon-fiber hood, a roll cage, a strut bar mounted over the engine, a racing seat on the driver's side, an upgraded speed/torque gauge, and an additional "Inline 20v" badge under the right side rear light, a larger, blue exhaust tip and an offset front license plate. The game still refers to the car simply as the Futo when the player enters it, and its performance is almost identical to the stock car's. The Futo GT is only seen in red and black, but can be resprayed any color. This may be because the car that the Futo is based on, (Toyota AE86 Levin), has also a GT model as well as an SR model. Although these Futos are distinct from typical models, all Futos have "Futo GT" writ ten on the interior of the doors, presumably to save texture memory. Trivia * After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko, with the Futo fetching $1,400. * The car is a creation of Mike Bush, an American vehicle designer for Rockstar UK, and an AE86 enthusiast. * The name "Futo" is a diminutive of the working file name during production, "Dorifuto", a Japanese loanword for car drifting. * Futos are used in the Gang Wars, but these come with different modifications. * The default radio station of this vehicle is K109 The Studio or IF99 - International Funk * A popular color scheme for the AE86 was black bumpers, spoiler, wheel (excluding the outer rim), and a black carbon fiber hood, with everything else white. The player can get a Futo GT and respray it until it has that color scheme. It bears a resemblance to a Sprinter TRUENO. * Due to a texture glitch, if the front windshield is damaged (usually after the car has rolled over multiple times), the windshield may suddenly turn white and lack texture, and you can't see through it. This glitch is also present in the Willard. * The name "Futo" might be a play on "puto", which is a Mexican swear. * The Futo is the only Karin branded car with the K logo on the left corner bottom in the hood. *The Futo makes a brief appearance in the GTA V trailer. 'Locations' *Spawn all around Bohan, especially Little Bay. *Spawn around Chinatown, Algonquin. *Spawn around Castle Gardens, Algonquin. *Spawn in traffic in Multiplayer. *Spawn more commonly when driving a Faggio. }} de:Futo (IV) es:Futo pl:Futo sv:Futo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Small Cars Category:Gang Cars Category:Vehicles in GTA V